In This Universe
by menz815
Summary: The story of Peter and Olivia in several universes. Spoilers through 3x07 and the promos for 3x08.


A/N: This whole idea has been done before, but I just had to take a stab at it anyways. I'm actually really proud of this one and I never really like my writing, haha. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

In this universe, he doesn't know her, but he wants to.

He's a bartender (for the time being; the truth is he'll probably be in another city in just a few weeks) and she's a regular (with a job like hers, how could she not be?), but he never strikes up a conversation. She mostly keeps to herself, looking down into the depths of her glass full of whiskey as if it held some sort of answer. Of course it never did, but she still came back trying, and maybe that was why she caught his eye.

He stays longer in Boston than he means to; it's because of her, and he could just talk to her, nip his little obsession in the bud because inevitably she will not live up to all of the embodied perceptions he has about her, and then he can just leave. But instinctually (and he could always trust his instincts) he knows better. He knows that if he ever really did get to know her, he'd never leave, and he couldn't have that. Not here, not in this city.

He's planning on getting the hell outta dodge tonight right after his shift when he places her usual glass of whiskey in front of her, and for some reason, she smiles at him. It's not a happy smile; it doesn't go all the way to her eyes. In fact, it's a little bit broken and sad, and it reminds him so painfully of himself that he knows he's a goner. And he almost talks to her then, but he finds that he doesn't have the words, and he's not sure that he ever will.

In this universe, he doesn't know her, but in some ways he feels like he does. He leaves the city that night, but he never forgets her face.

* * *

In this universe, he's in a park watching Casablanca when she sits down beside him.

And at the end when he gets up to leave, heart heavy and yet full from his (secret) favorite movie of all time, he catches her wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She notices his gaze, and chuckles at her own tears. She's not usually this emotional, but god does she love this movie.

"Sometimes I pretend they meet again, maybe in some other world or in the future," he says and then quickly adds, "Though it sort of loses some of the magic then doesn't it?"

She nods and quips "aren't all the best love stories tragedies?"

This surprises him. His face cracks into a wide grin before he looks down shyly. "I don't normally do this, but would like to get some coffee?" he asks.

"Sure," she says brightly, offering him a smile of her own.

In this universe, their love is not a tragedy, but one Sunday night every month, they relive their favorite tragic love story together.

* * *

In this universe, they never meet, even though they were meant to.

It was half-past three on a Thursday afternoon and he was_ supposed_ to run into her on the sidewalk as he carried his hot cup of black coffee, thus effectively ruining her white blouse. But the biker that was _supposed_ to fall over across the street and therefore was _supposed_ to capture his attention continued on his way.

Around the corner, a bald man in a suit realizes he has made a mistake. If only the boy on the bike had not noticed him; then he would have punctured his tire on the broken glass that was already picked up by the time he got there.

He shouldn't have interfered, but he knows that nothing detrimental will come out of this failed meeting, so he does nothing.

In this universe, they never meet, and the world never ends, but both of their lives are regardless incomplete, and neither of them ever know why.

* * *

This universe doesn't even exist until that one critical day when she comes home. Only this time it's in a body bag. This is where the path divulges, not for one, but for two universes.

From that day forward two universes are changed forever. He spends months working tirelessly on the machine, the vacuum (because he knows what it is now), before using it on the other side.

And with his last dying breath, he tastes revenge. He'd never had anything so sweet.

And so one universe ceases to exist, while the other was never meant to.

* * *

In this universe, in _our_ universe, they often wish things could go back to the way before.

Sometimes he forgets that he never actually had a relationship with her, and he'll lean down to almost kiss her or stand just a little too close before he realizes his mistake and comes to his senses. And in those times, she often forgets why she can't bear to even look at him…that is until he pulls away. It's then that it all comes flooding back.

Eventually it gets easier, and it's one day, months later, when they're laughing over paperwork that he just leans forward and kisses her. He breaks away nervously, but the truth is she had forgiven him a long time ago. Despite the weeks of sleepless nights and nightmares, despite their excruciating fights (when they had never fought before), in the past few months, the wounds that he had created had finally healed and he had done his fair share of healing himself.

Their story is tragic. It is never easy when every force in the universe (scratch that, two universes) threatens to tear them apart. But in the end, it is their story that is the best.

In this universe, they work together to save two worlds, and fall in love in the process.

* * *

Let me know how I did! Also, who is excited for Thursday?


End file.
